Episode 01: Encounter
~Earth: Europe~ ' Dukey Aznable sat in his Captain's chair aboard The Raider. He was heading for Earth for repairs. So many heated battles in this war have caused the Raider to take far too much damage. He made sure to avoid North America, for it was run completely by the Titans now. The Raider entered the atmosphere and headed toward the New England base in Europe. It was one of the few Federation bases left on the planet. Sure the AEUG have the moon to go to, but it didn’t have the resources that the Earth can supply. He docked his ship in the New England docking bay, and exited the Raider. ~New England: Federal Base~ ' “How soon can the repairs be completed?” he asked while the head mechanic took a look at the damages and said, "At least two days so, better make yourself at home…sir!" Dukey shook his head. They do not have any time to waste, with the Neo-Zeon forces now owning mostly ALL of the space colonies except for the moon. Sam Kushara returned from his scout mission and had noticed a docking battleship. He decided to head over and check it out for they weren’t as common to come across now days. He exited his RX-79NX-1 Gundam "Alex NTX" and hopped in a hangar buggy and headed down the hall toward the opposite hangar. “Why wasn't I notified about this battleship? I could have mistaken it for an enemy and shot it down while I was patrolling the area,” he pondered. He finally reached the hangar and decided to speak to the captain of the ship. "Who here is the captain of this ship?!" Dukey stepped forward, “You must be looking for me. I'm Captain Dukey Aznable of the Raider! Is there a problem?” Dukey glanced at the man's rank badge. “Only a Petty Officer huh? What's his problem anyways?” ''Sam glared at the captain. "Yes, I was just recently on patrol, scouting the area for enemies in my Gundam Alex NTX, when I saw this huge war-torn battleship approaching the base. I hadn't gotten any reports of an incoming battleship, so there was a possibility I might have shot you down." Sam looked over at the ship, noticing all the damage done to it. "Were you even authorized to make this landing?" '' Dukey walked up to the Petty Officer and said, “Listen kid, there's a WAR going on! Do you think I WANTED to land here? I was returning from a mission on Side 7 when Zekes attacked us. Sure we took down their ship, but we weren't in ANY shape to return to Grenada! We made a last minute decision to dock here for repairs. Your mechanic team doesn't seem to mind, and nobody got hurt so why don't you just go back to your patrol?” Dukey walked passed the man and hopped on a buggy of his own. He then turned to the head mechanic. “If you need me, I'll be resting in the lobby. Thanks for the help, it is greatly appreciated!” Dukey then took off to the lobby. ~Federal Base: The Study~ Zachary Tyrrant was deep in meditation, “Who am I?” The blackouts had been getting less frequent but stronger when they happened. The last time he was out for a few hours. Zach was afraid the next time he may not wake up again. From the incident, collected and calm were the only emotions he could display presently. Sudden shiver ran down Zach’s spin while after hearing a pounding coming form his door that snapped him out of his deep meditation. They pound again. Sighing deeply, Zach got up and opened the door. A note was at his feet. On it was written 12-65-36. He picked the note up and placed it on a table inside, closing the door behind him. Zach sat back down. He's already realized the note was for some type of combination lock. But to what and to where? “Maybe it will be useful in deciphering my past?” he thought as he took the note and folded it twice and stuck it in his wallet. Then he returned to his meditation... ~Federal Base: The Lobby~ ' Dukey sat down at a table and ordered a pizza. The waitress looked at him and whispered something into her manager's ear. The manager approached over slowly. "I am sorry but we cannot serve you here!" said the manager. “What!? Why not? You have my information, what more do you people need to trust me? I'm frreakin’ AEUG, we're ally’s old man!” The manager glared at Dukey. "You can stay in the lobby, but I'm afraid we cannot serve you, now calm down before we won’t even allow you in here!" Dukey stood on his chair and began to yell at the manager, “YOU OLD FOOL! THERE IS A WAR GOING ON AND YOU WON'T EVEN PROVIDE FOOD FOR YOUR ALLIES? I HAVEN'T EATEN IN WEEKS! ALL THE FOOD ABOARD MY SHIP GOES TOWARDS MY MEN!” The manager pressed a button and Federation police officers enter into the lobby. "Arrest that man! He is Char Aznable, leader of Neo-Zeon!" shouted the manager. The police moved in on Dukey. “WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MY FATHER AND…” Dukey stopped. The room and everyone around him started to fade, the darkness of space and the brightness of stars took their place. ''“What’s this feeling? Cou…could it be my father? No, can’t be. So who is it?” The lobby turned back to normal as the one officer punched Dukey in the face then got clubbed by the others. Two hours later, Dukey awoke and found himself in a prison cell, still within the Federal Base. “God damn Feddies…they need us more than we need them and this is how they treat us,” said Dukey to himself. A loud buzz came from the intercom. “Ugh, how hard can it be to get a few hours of silence around here,” thought Zach. “Zach we have an AEUG member in the prison downstairs, He was identified as Char Aznable!" “Char Aznable? The leader of Neo-Zeon?” Zach said to himself. “Thanks Stacy, I'll go and check it out,” Zach responded. "He's down in cell 24-6b sir" “Thanks.” '''~Federal Base: Cellblock~ A large clunk followed by a solid buzz was heard as Zach stepped through the door and walked up the cellblock. A shadowy figure sat in the back corner, just out of sight. “What business do you have here?” asked Zach. Dukey got up and walked toward the door. ''“What the?” ''thought Zach. Ripples of Dukey’s red aura started to radiate while Zach’s blue aura did the same. “I have no business in this damned cell of yours Feddie! Let me out of here before I report this place to my superiors!” threaten Dukey. The radiating auras from both parties faded slowly. Dukey had long wavy blond hair that touched the back of his neck. He had piercing gold colored green eyes and was wearing an orange and green uniform jumper. Dukey hated it when people miss-took him for his father more than anything. The fact that his father had different aliases was what made people suspicious, but Char was dead now. “My father is dead you fools! Why can't you get that through your heads! Even if he weren’t, I would rather die than to be one of his followers! I am Captain Dukey Aznable, son of Char Aznable and Lalah Sune! It's funny you bastards lock me up, since you're the ones who killed BOTH my parents!” Dukey banged on a wall then began to calm down after sensing Zach’s concern for him. “Ahh…you're a Newtype, aren't you Zach? You'd better not let the Feddies know or they might demote you. They're jealous of our kind you know,” Dukey informed. Zach let out a small smile that escaped. “This one is fiery, and another Newtype,” he thought. “My apologies captain, I fear my men have taken you in on false pretences. I am Captain Zachary Tyrrant, I believe we have some things in common. You must be hungry; would you care to join me for something to eat? One of the perks of this job is I can eat for free wherever I want on this base. Oh but first…” Zach snapped his finger; one of the guards hit a lever opposite from the cell and the cage door slid open. “Now, what would you like to eat?” Dukey walked out of the cell and punched out the guard, “That's for locking me up you asshole!” He then looked at Zach and said, “How about some pizza?” Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 0098: The End Begins